Justice League/The Avengers/Kamen Rider crossover film
Heroes United! is a upcoming movie coming in 2020 Plot The Justice League,Avengers and Kamen Riders team up when they come across Manhatten when Lex Luthor and other supervillains from DC Universe team up with the Avengers worst enemies,Kyodain. *Marvel: *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Mark Ruffalo as Dr.Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Eliza Dushku as Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Adrianne Palicki as Barbara"Bobbi"Morse/Mockingbird *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine/Iron Patriot *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S/Vision *Chadwick Boseman as T`Challa/Black Panther *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lily as Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson/Agent Venom *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saladana as Gamora *Dave Bautsita as Drax *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Vin Diesel as Groot *Katee Sackhoff as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Garrett Hedlund as Richard Rider/Nova *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Famke Janessen as Jean Grey *James Marsden as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Anna Paquin as Rogue *Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Nicholas Hult as Hank McCoy/Beast *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok *Daniel Cudmore as Peter Rasputin/Colosuss *Jamie Chung as Betsy Baddock/Psylocke *Bobo Stewart as James Proudstar/Warpath *Charile Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Jet Li as Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *Jordana Brewster as Elektra Natchios﻿ *Miles Teller as Reed Richards/Mr.Fantastic *Kate Mara as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Michael B. Jordan as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Jaime Bell as Ben Grimm/The Thing *Billy Crudup as Silver Surfer *Sebastain Stan as James Barnes/The Winter Soldier *Liam Hemsworth as Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Sliver Sablinova/Sliver Sable *Mandy Moore as Namorita *Lydnsy Fonseca as Cassandra Lang/Stature *Terry Crews as Ty Johnson/Cloak *Annalynne Mccord as Tandy Bowen/Dagger *DC: *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Gal Gadot as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Taylor Kitsch as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jennifer Morrison as Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/Atom *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Lucas Grabeel as Connor Kent/Superboy *Claire Holt as Kara Kent/Supergirl *J.R. Ramirez as Ted Grant/Wildcat *Odette Annable as Zatanna Zatara *Daniel Craig as Jim Corragin/The Spectre *Oded Fehr as Kent Nelson/Dr.Fate *Avan Jogia as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Radha Mitchell as Jennifer Lynn Hayden/Jade Scott *Holly Valance as Beatriz Bonilla/Fire *Elisa Cuthbert as Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper/Arsenal *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Karl Urban as Vic Sage/The Question *Ashley Scott as Helena Kyle/Huntress *Laurie Holden as Boodikka *Steve R. McQueen as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Emma Watson as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Red Robin *Zachary Gordon as Damian Wayne/Robin *Skyler Samuels as Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Ashley Benson as Starfire *Amber Heard as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Elizabeth Banks as Karen Starr/Power Girl *Freema Agyeman as Mari Jiwe McCabe/Vixen *Tamoh Penikett as Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Lena Headey as Barda Free/Big Barda *Alex Pettyfer as Bart Allen/Impulse *Scott Adkins as Shazam *Tyrese Gibson as John Henry Irons/Steel *Liam Hemsworth as Orion *Jason Dolley as Bart Allen/Kid Flash *Nina Dobrev as Cassandra Sandmark/Wonder Girl *Matthew Knight as Gar-Logan/Beast Boy *Elizabeth Gilles as Raven *Colin Ford as CM3 *Logan Henderson as Garth/Tempest *Keil Berglund as Mary Marvel *Vanessa Morgan as Rocket * Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm * Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Showa Riders: *Masaya Kikwada as Takeshi Hongo/Ichigo *Takahiro Fujimoto as Hayato Ichimonji/Nigo *Hirofumi Tanaka as Shiro Kazami/V3 *Takayuki Masuda as Yuki Jolt/Riderman *Isshin Chiba as Keisuke Jin/X *Koji Tobe as Daisuke/Amazon *Hideo Ishikawa as Shigeru Jo/Stronger *Hiroaki Murakami as Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *Shunsuke Takasugi as Kazuya Oki/ Super-1 *Shun Sugata as Ryo Murasame/ZX *Tetsuo Kurata as Kotaro Minami/ Black/Black RX *Shin Ishikawa as Shin Kazamatsuri/Shin *Kou Domon as Masaru Aso/ZO *Yuta Mochizuki as Kouji Segawa/J *Heisei Riders: *Joe Odagirl as Yuusuke Godai/Kuuga * Toshiki Kashu as Shouichi Tsugami/Agito *Jun Kaname as Makato Hikawa/G3 *Yusuke Tomoi as Ryo Ashihara/Gills *Ryo Karato as Shiro Mizuki/G4 *Takamasa Suga as Shinji Kido/Ryuki *Satoshi Matsuda as Ren Akiyama/Knight *Takeshi Kimura as Masashi Sudo/Scissors *Ryohei Odai as Shuichi Kitaoka/Zolda *Hassei Takano as Miyuki Tezuka/Raia *Satoshi Ichijo as Jun Shibaura/Gai *Takashi Hagino as Takeshi Asakura/Ouja *Jun Takatsuki as Satoru Tojo/Tiger *Takashi Hyuga as Mitsuru Sano/Imperer *Natsuki Kato as Miho Kirishima/Femme *Arthur Kuroda as Itsuro Takamizawa/Verde *Takatsugi Iwama as Hirohiko Sato/Ryuga *Junichi Mizuno as Hajime Nakamura/Alternative *Kento Handa as Takumi Inui/Faiz *Kouhei Murakami as Masato Kusaka/Kaixa *Atsushi Harada as Shuji Mihara/Delta *Peter Ho as Leo/Psyga *Masayuki Izumi as Yuji Kiba/Orga *Takayuki Tsubaki as Kazuma Kenzaki/Blade *Hironari Amano as Sakuya Tachibana/Garren *Ryoji Morimoto as Hajime Aikawa/Chalice *Takahiro Hojo as Mutsuki Kamijou/Leangle *Yuuki Kuroda as Junichi Kaito/Glaive *Takao Sugiura as Shin Magaki/Lance *Yoko Mitsuya as Natsumi Miwa/Larc *Shigeki Hosokawa as Hitoshi Hidaka/Hibiki *Jouji Shibue as Iori Izumi/Ibuki *Kenji Matsuda as Tohki *Shingo Kawaguchi as Tomizo Todayama/Todoroki *Katsumi Shingo as Saekae Saeki/Sabaki *Makoto Ito as Daisuke Danda/Danki *Kazuya Nakai as Eiki *Reiko Kataoka as Shuki *Nana Akiyama as Akira/Amaki *Hiro Mizushima as Souji Tendou/Kabuto *Hidenori Tokuyama as Sou Yaguruma//KickHopper *Kazuki Kato as Daisuke Kazama/Drake *Yusuke Yamamoto as Tsurugi Kamishiro/Sasword *Yuuki Sato as Arata Kagami/Gatack *Masato Uchiyama as Shun Kageyama/PunchHopper *Musashi as Issel Kurosaki/Caucasus *Mitsuki Koga as Tetsuki Yamato/Ketaros *Tomohisa Yuge as Masato Mishima/TheBee *Katsuya Kobayashi as Hidenari Oda/Hercus *Toshihiko Seki as Momotaros/Den-O Sword *Koji Yusa as Urataros/Den-O Rod *Masaki Terosoma as Kinotaros/Den-O Ax *Kenichi Suzumura as Ryutaros/Den-O Gun *Shin-ichiro Miki as Sieg/Den-O Wing *Takeru Satoh as Ryotaro Nogami/Den-O Liner *Yuichi Nakamura as Yuto Sakurai/Zerones *Dori Sakurada as Kotaro Nogami/New Den-O *Koji Seto as Wataru Kurenai/Kiva *Keisuke Kato as Keisuke Nago/Ixa *Kouhei Takeda as Otoya Kurenai/Dark Kiva/Proto-Ixa *Shouma Yamamoto as Taiga Nobori/Saga *Masahiro Inoue as Tsukasa Kadoya/Decade *Kimito Totani as Daiki Kaito/Diend *Kanna Mori as Natsumi Hikari/Kiva-la *Renn Kiriyama /Masaki Suda as Shortaro Hidari/Phillp/Double *Minehiro Kinomoto as Ryu Terui/Accel *Koji Kikkawa as Sokichi Narumi/Skull *Mitsursu Matsuoka as Katsumi Daido/Eternal *Shu Wantanabe as Eiji Hino/OOO *Asaya Kimijima as Shintaro Goto/Birth *Hiroaki Iwanaga as Akira Date/Proto-Birth *Atsushi Arai as Michal Minato/Aqua *Sota Fukushi as Gentaro Kisaragi/Fourze *Erina Mano as Nadeshiko Misaki/Nadeshiko *Ryo Yoshizawa as Ryusei Sakuta/Meteor *Shunya Shiraishi as Haruto Souma/Wizard *Tasuku Nagase as Kyosuke Nitoh/Beast *Erina Nakayama as Mayu Inamori/Mage *Shinta Soma as Yuzuru/Mage *Shingo Kawaguchi as Masahiro Yamamoto/Mage *Sano Gaku as Kota Sakuraba/Gaim *Yuta Kobayashi as Kaito Kumon/Baron *Mahiro Takasugi as Mitsuzane Kureshima/Ryugen *Yuki Kubota as Takatora Kureshima/Zangetsu/Zangetsu-Shin *Ryo Masuda as Hideyasu Jonouchi/Gridon *Atsushi Shiramata as Ryoji Hase/Kurokage *Metal Yoshida as Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Bravo *Minami Tsukui as Yoko Minato/Malika *Tsunori Aoki as Ryoma Sengoku/Duke *Kazuki Namioka as Lock Dealer Sid/Sigurd *Gaku Matsuda as Zack/Knuckle *Saku Momose as Peko/Kurokage-Shin *Taketo Tanka as Lapis/Kamuro *Ryoma Takeuchi as Shinnosuke Tomari/Drive * Yuu Inaba as Gou Shijima/Mach *Villains: *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Daniel-Day Lewis as Brainiac *David Tennant as Edward Nigma/The Riddler *James Spader as Ultron * Josh Brolin as Thanos *Sebasitan Roche as Baron Zemo *Charlize Theron as Amora The Enchantress *Nathan Jones as Skurge The Executioner *Tim Roth as Emil Blonskey/The Abombanation *Terrence Howard as Calvin Carr/Chemistro *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer/Crimson Dynamo *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Tom Hardy as Bane * Matt Nable as Ra's Al Ghul *Marion Colltirard as Miranda Tate/Taila Al's Ghul *Michael Shannon as General Zod *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn/The Dark Archer *Kelly Hu as China White *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Maggie Grace as Lesile Wills/Livewire * Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heatwave *Trica Helfer as Doris Zeul/Giganta *Michael Rowe as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Michael Jai White as Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Josh Dumahal as John Corben/Metallo *Christopher Eccleston as Malekeith The Accursed *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin *John Simm as Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus * Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/The Rhino *Michael Weatherly as The Joker *Hayden Christensen as Eddie Brock Jr./Anti-Venom *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery/The Mandarin *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian/Firebrand *Matthew Fox as Flint Marko/Sandman *Rhys Ifans as Dr.Curt Connnors/Lizard *Tommy Lee Jones as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Jamie Foxx as Max Dillion/Electro *Adam Baldwin as Gardfied Lynns/Firefly *Robin Shou as Sin Tzu *Kathryn Winnick as Barbara Minevra/Cheetah *Mark Strong as Sinstero *Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Matt Damon as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Bridget Regan as Circe *Eric Bana as Ares *Willie Garson as Winslow Schott/Toyman *Edward Norton as Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Stanley Tucci as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Patrick Wilson as Cletus Kassdy/Carnage *Sam Worthington as Herman Schultz/Shocker *Sam Rockwell as Mac Gargan/Scorpion *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Scott Adkins as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter *Elias Koteas as Miles Warren/The Jackal *Itsuji Itao as Ren Aoi/Fifteen *Ainosuke Kataota as Kogane/Mars *Georges St-Pierre as Georges Batroc/BatrocThe Leaper *Ryuichi Oura as Nobuhiko Tsukikage/Shadow Moon *Kenji Hamada as Poseidon *Takanori Jinnai as Orma/Sorcerer *Rikiya Koyama as Bujin Gaim * Taiko Kotano as Chase/Mashin Chaser * Yuji Ayabe as Zoruku Tojo/Lupin